He Doesn't Mind
by PaiigeCourtneyy
Summary: Five times Wally didn't mind that Dick borrowed his clothing, and the one time he did. One-shot, Slash, Wally/Dick.


**He doesn't mind**

Five times Wally didn't mind that Dick borrowed his clothing, and the one time he did.

* * *

**1. Unintentional swim.**

The water was cold; freezing even.

Kid Flash, or Wally West when he wasn't on duty, just like in current time, couldn't hold in his laughter as Dick Grayson, ward to billionaire Bruce Wayne, glared at him, anger visibly steaming from his petite body.

"I can't believe you iced me!" The boy seethed, beginning to wring out his t-shirt. For the son of a billionaire, Dick didn't half dress casual; in fact, if you couldn't see his face, you probably wouldn't even guess he was rich – well, only if you ignored the actual label of his clothes, of course.

"Sorry, dude, but I just couldn't resist." Chuckling in a way similar to Robin's ghostly cackle, he sped back inside his house and up to his room, waiting calmly on the bed (as calm as one could be whilst sporting a grin to rival that of the Cheshire cat.), for Dick to come and join him.

The boy in mention appeared, moments later, grumbling under his breath and sending miniature Bat-glares in Wally's direction.

"Come on, Dick, it was funny and you know it." Wally chirped, leaning back on his hands.

Dick glared for a few more moments before sighing and letting a small smirk grow on his lips, "I guess. Yeah, it was pretty funny." Jumping down onto the bed beside Wally, he quickly shook his head, letting his the droplets that clung to his hair fly off towards Wally.

"Duu-_uuude!" _He protested, jumping up and laughing along with Dick.

Grinning, Dick shrugged it off. "Whatever, but I'm borrowing your shirt." Wally nodded,

"That's cool. Here," He opened the neared draw and scrambled around, looking for a comfortable shirt before throwing it at the younger teen.

"Thanks." Wally kept his back turned as Dick replaced his old shirt with Wally's new one, putting his damp one in the hamper. He'd get it back off Wally another time.

Wally turned around and instantly let out a (manly) giggle, causing Dick to once again glare at the red-head.

Wally's shirt was way too big for his skinny frame. It hung on him like a football jersey, making the teen speedster's heart melt at the site.

It was just too damn cute.

* * *

**2. Your shirt's warmer than mine.**

Kid Flash sped into the lounge of the mountain, plopping himself down on the sofa rather unceremoniously, before sending a quick grin to his best mate.

Kid Flash did a double take.

Whipping his head back around to face his best friend, Wally's jaw unhinged.

Robin was wearing his jumper.

The _red_ one reserved for Christmas and New Year's and nights that are just profusely cold…

And Robin was wearing it. He gulped, causing Dick to raise an eyebrow and look down, quickly realising the problem.

"Oh right, yes, your jumper, sorry. It's just that this is warmer than mine and it's quite cold so…" Wally shook his head,

"It's fine, I don't mind." Wally's eyes suddenly lit up in mirth; "Besides, you look quite cute." He exclaimed, before promptly jumping up at super speed, pinching the Boy Wonder's cheeks and speeding off to his room.

* * *

**3. Goggles.**

"KF!" Robin hissed, crouching high on a branch above him.

"Robin?" Wally hissed back, looking around.

"Up here," He replied, climbing lower down the tree. Frowning, Wally turned to see his team mate sat in the tree, half hidden by the leaves.

"Dude, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the west."

"I know. I am, I left a camera there, but I need your goggles."

"What? Why?" Wally reached up and took his goggles off his head, inspecting them. _Why would Robin need them?_

"Just… Just put them in my hand, okay?" Robin reached his hand down, still keeping the upper half of his body hidden.

"Why?" Wally asked again, slightly suspicious. Sighing, Robin slid off the branch and landed a few feet in front of Wally, his head bowed. He reached out and grabbed the goggles, putting them on quickly and then finally looked at his best friend. Wally gasped.

"Your mask! What happened?"

"It got ripped."

"Don't you have a spare?" Wally was curious; he'd have thought Batman would make him carry spares, just in case.

"Yeah, but I left them at the mountain. They cover my eyes, right? You can't see the colour?" Wally shook his head,

"No, don't worry about that. But you should really be more careful." Robin rolled his eyes,

"I don't need a lecture of you as well. But thanks KF, I owe you one." Robin climbed back up the tree, perching to give his best friend a grin.

"No problem, Rob." And with that, Robin took off through the trees, like a flying squirrel, back to his post in the west.

* * *

**4. Cake.**

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Dick asked, looking behind Wally and at the mess that stood in the once clean kitchen of the Allen household.

"Because!" Wally exclaimed, motioning to the dirty bowls and burnt… whatever they were. Dick raised an eyebrow, still not knowing, and Wally gave an exaggerated sigh. "It's Aunt Iris' birthday, and I want to make her a cake!"

Now the mess made sense. "But that still doesn't explain why I'm here." Wally shook his head, grabbed Dick's elbow, and lead him into the kitchen.

"Alfred taught you to bake, right?" Dick nodded, of course Alfred had. "Well then, help me!" Dick laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. First, clear this mess away." In seconds the mess was gone, and replaced by fresh bowls, trays and whisks.

"Done. Now what? What ingredients do we need?" Dick thought for a moment, before reasoning that just a simple Victoria sponge cake would be best to make.

"Get 4 eggs, some unsalted butter, caster sugar and then some flour. We can do the filling later."

"Right." Wally sped around the kitchen, searching each cupboard and the fridge until he found everything he needed.

He paused with two different bags of flour in his hands. "Self-raising or normal?" He asked, looking expectantly at Dick.

"Self-raising, and you need to measure out 225g." Wally nodded, and began pouring some into the scale.

Dick began beating the eggs, keeping an eye on Wally to make sure he didn't do anything wrong like mix the two bags together. What Dick should have done, however, was keep an eye on himself. Being so preoccupied with watching Wally, for purely baking reasons and not because he found the way he was measuring to the exact gram adorable, Dick accidently knocked a few of the leftover eggs onto the floor.

"Damn… Wally, be careful there's…" Wally took that unfortunate moment to turn around and rush forward with the flour. He slipped on the eggs and stumbled, throwing his bowl of flower all over Dick.

"…Eggs all over the floor." Dick puffed air out of his mouth, sending the flour that had settled their flying.

"Heh… whoops, sorry." Wally said, smiling sheepishly. Dick shook his head,

"Idiot. I'm going to have to borrow some clothes now." Wally chuckled,

"You may as well just take my whole wardrobe." He teased, winking at Dick before promptly dodging the spoon that was sent his way.

* * *

**5. Thief.**

"…Dude, are those my socks?" Dick looked followed Wally's line of sight down to his feet which rested on the coffee table.

"Yep." He wiggled his toes, grinning up at Wally's face.

"And… and why are you wearing them?" Wally questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Dick shrugged, "Because I can."

"_Riiight._ And where, little bird, did you get them?" Wally sat down on the sofa next Dick.

Dick's eyes behind the glasses narrowed at the nickname, but he otherwise had no reaction. "Your room, where else?"

"You little thief!" Wally exclaimed before tackling his best friend, sending them both down to the floor and using his super speed to tickle all over his stomach.

Dick erupted into a fit of giggles that he tried (and failed) to contain. "KF! ...heh, stop! ... Stop!" He gasped between giggles, his limbs flailing around, trying to get the older teen off him.

"Not until you apologise!" Wally sung to him, still tickling.

"But… but you don't… ha, care!"

"I know." Eventually Dick succeeded, jumped up and raced off to his room, followed swiftly by a certain speedster.

* * *

**And the one time he did.**

Wally and Dick were currently the only two in the mountain. Connor and M'gann had a date, Kaldur was off visiting Atlantis and Artemis was spending time with her mother; it gave the two best friends plenty of time to just chill and be themselves – their _real _selves.

They'd decided to spend the time in Wally's room, experimenting with the new software on Dick's wrist computer.

They'd just got to re-programming the main computer in the mountain when Dick suddenly stretched, flexing his arms up. "I have got to get out of this suit." He groaned, standing up. Unclasping the cape from around his neck, he lay that over the bed and lifted the top half of his suit off, placing that on the cape before beginning to rummage through the clothing Wally kept at the mountain.

"Hey, mind if I borrow this shirt?" Dick turned to face Wally, who was currently staring wide eyed at the half naked teen in his room.

Since when had Dick been so… _open?_

"Uh… 'course not, go ahead." His eyes took one last sweep of the toned chest before he turned his head away, looking out of the window.

When he turned back, Dick had the shirt on, which was a surprisingly snug fit, and was just looking at him.

Wally almost whined.

He apparently did, though, because Dick sent a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

Before either could even process it, Wally was up, in front of Dick and had pushed him back into the wall. His hands clutched at the shirt, torn between tearing it off and pulling it over his head.

He chose the latter, and soon Dick was once again half naked in front of him. His head fell down to rest on Dick's shoulder, inhaling the scent of his skin.

Dick had finally got his thoughts together to respond appropriately – Well, somewhat appropriately. He should have been a bit angry, but he wasn't. He was a bit confused, however, and oddly... _pleased. _

"Wally… What-?" He questioned, bringing his hands up place on Wally's shoulders.

"I changed my mind." Wally whispered, his lips pressing down onto the skin of Dick's collarbone. "I do mind." He continued, kissing his way up the boy's neck, smiling when he heard Dick try to stifle a groan. When he reached the ear, he nibbled lightly before saying: "You look much better without it."

Dick's breath hitched, and then it was Wally up against the wall, getting kissed senseless by the Boy Wonder.

He didn't even _attempt _to hold back his moans.

* * *

**Doing this '5 Times' thing was actually a lot harder than I thought, and I'm not too proud of 4 or 5, but I hope you enjoyed it! I know they don't really have any continuity between them, and in some they may seem a bit OOC, but oh well!**

**Leave a review if you wish****.**


End file.
